1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an apparatus for reducing spillage, in general. More specifically, it concerns a system for returning run off fluid from product delivery structures that employ elongated fill pipes.
2. Description of the Known Related Art
There is a U.S. patent to H. D. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,717,944 issued June 18, 1929 which discloses dispensing apparatus. However, that patent disclosure is not relevant to the type of structures employed which is relevant to this invention.
Also, there is a U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,489 to W. C. Fisher, issued Oct. 25, 1960 which concerns an anti-drip-trap for a loading spout. That patent has a special trap element located near the last fill pipe of its delivery system. The trap includes a siphon associated with the trap chamber so that the product is cleared from the trap by the siphoning action. Also, the capacity of the trap's interior is sufficient for catching drip type run off which may reach that chamber after a filling procedure is finished. The system of that patent is not relevant to a loading dock structure which combines a double funnel system according to the applicant's invention.